Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by Constanze
Summary: My revised version. Oneshot, Style. Please R&R!


A/N: After a little revising, I've decided to add this one. It's my first South Park fic, so please enjoy.

Everybody Wants to Rule the World

-Constanze

Kyle rolled over and opened his eyes. He searched through the darkness of the room for the light of Stan's digital clock. 3:30 AM.

'My God,' He thought as rubbed his eyes. 'When did I fall asleep?'

It was then he realized he was not alone. He felt an arm wrap tight around his waist.

"You awake, babe?" He asked the figure. The arm squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah." was the reply as a small glow of light lit up his face. Kyle could see Stan Marsh's blue eyes as he looked at his wrist watch. The light flashed off, and even in the darkness, the two boys had found each other's lips. They certainly weren't new to this- both boys had been best friends since grade school until their sophomore year where they confessed their love to each other. Now seniors, they lay together in Stan's bed, kissing each other passionately.

Kyle pulled away from the kiss and sat up to stretch. His hand hit a small object, and the room was filled with noise.

"What the fu-" Kyle managed to yell before Stan put a hand to his mouth.

"Chill, dude! It's just the radio." Once Kyle had calmed down, Stan's hand dropped from Kyle's mouth and into his lap. A new song began playing, and Stan almost instantly knew what it was. He sat up next to Kyle, tapping his foot to the beat.

"Oh, God. You still listen to this weird 80's shit? I thought you-"

Stan brought his hand to Kyle's mouth again.

"Ssh, I like this song." He whispered. He took his hand off of Kyle's mouth and began to sing the words, his fingers tapping out the steady beat.

"_**Welcome to your life**_

_**There's no turning back**_

_**Even while we sleep**_

_**We will find you acting on your best behavior**_

_**Turn your back on Mother Nature**_

_**Everybody wants to rule the world."**_

Kyle, completely amazed by how well Stan could sing, rested his head on Stan's shoulder. Stan took Kyle's hand in his and began singing again.

"_**It's my own desire**_

_**It's my own remorse**_

_**Help me to decide**_

_**Help me make the most**_

_**Of freedom and of pleasure**_

_**Nothing ever lasts forever**_

_**Everybody wants to rule the world.**_

_**There's a room where the light won't find you**_

_**Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down**_

_**When they do, I'll be right behind you**_

_**So glad we've almost made it**_

_**So sad they had to fade it**_

_**Everybody want to rule the world."**_

Stan bit his lip and looked down to his lover. Kyle still rested his head on Stan's shoulder. Seeing that Kyle was not bothered with this song, Stan began to sing with the radio again.

"_**I can't stand this indecision**_

_**Married with a lack of vision**_

_**Everybody wants to rule the world.**_

_**Say that you'll never, never, never, never need it**_

_**One headline, why believe it?**_

_**Everybody wants to rule the world.**_

**_I fought freedom, and for pleasure_**

**_Nothing ever lasts forever_**

**_Everybody wants to rule the world."_**

Kyle gave Stan's hand a small squeeze, indicating that he was still awake and to make sure Stan was, too. Stan squeezed back, and the two went silent for what seemed like hours.

"Stan, what's your deal with that song?" Kyle asked quietly as he toyed with Stan's fingers. Stan smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.  
"Because," he whispered softly, "It reminds me of you."

"How does it remind you of me?"

"You don't remember? This song was playing that night we told each other how we really felt. And it was the song that was playing the first time we had sex."

"But why this song? Why couldn't have been something more... romantic?"

"It's romantic to me. It's hard to explain. There's just something about it that relaxes me. It helps me feel more comfortable. And once again, it reminds me of you." Kyle nodded in the darkness, and then slowly leaned over, catching Stan's mouth with his own.

"So, are you trying to tell me that this is our song?" He asked after he pulled back.

"Yeah," Stan smiled. "It's our song."

Stan pulled Kyle another embrace. He looked solemnly into Kyle's eyes.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Stan."

The boys kissed one last time, and then fell soundly asleep in one another's arms.

Fin.


End file.
